The modern running shoe is often constructed with pronounced tread designs which are intended to cushion the impact of the foot upon the ground. However, with frequent use, the treads are quickly worn away and the cushion effect is destroyed.
Replacement soles for running shoes are virtually non-existent, and the average shoe repair facility would find it extremely difficult to replace such soles even if they were available. The soles are usually bonded to the shoe with polymers which are not easily separated, and which, in general, are not available to the average shoe repairman. As a result, when the tread wears out, the shoe is usually discarded. It is not unusual for a long-distance runner to wear out a pair of running shoes in one month's time.
While interchangeable spikes and lugs are known for such applications as golf and football shoes, they would not be suitable for running shoes because they require metal. This would undesirably increase the weight of the shoe.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a sole for running shoes in which worn treads can be quickly and easily replaced by the user of the shoe. Another object is to provide such a sole which does not require the use of metal.
Other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.